logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Network
Australian Television Network (first era) 1963–1970 ATN-7 1956–1957 ATN-7 began transmission on 2 December 1956. 1958–1963 1964–1968 1968–1970 This logo was first used by Seven's Sydney station ATN-7 from 1968-70. This logo is the 'Circle 7' design used by many ABC affiliates in the U.S. HSV-7 1956 HSV-7 Melbourne began transmission on 4 November 1956. This logo was used in articles promoting the launch of HSV-7. 1956–1960 Hsv71960.png|On-air Variant 1961–1963 1964–1969 1969–1970 1970–1975 1975 This logo was used for its first colour programmes between March and September 1975 when it adopted the 'Rainbow 7' logo. BTQ-7 1959–1960 BTQ-7 Brisbane began transmission on 1 November 1959. 1960–1965 1965–1970 1970–1976 1976–1989 ADS-7 1959 ADS-7 Adelaide began transmission on 24 October 1959. This logo was used in articles promoting the launch of ADS-7. 1959–1967 1967–1970 TVW-7 1959–1975 TVW-7 Perth began transmission on 16 October 1959. 1975–1977 This was used before it adoped the rainbow logo used by the eastern states. 1977–1989 Network 7 1970–1975 As part of the renaming into Network 7 in 1970, this logo featuring a modern 7 inside a ring was used across the network. 1975–1989 Colour television was introduced across the network on 1 March 1975, along with a new logo incorporating a bright ring of the colours of the visual light spectrum. This logo was later adopted by BTQ-7 in 1976 and by TVW-7 in 1977. BTQ7 1982-88.jpg|BTQ-7 Variant, 1982-1988 TVW7 1985-89.jpg|TVW-7 Variant, 1985-1989 ADS7 1986-87.jpg|ADS-7 Variant, 1986-1987 SAS7 1987-89.jpg|SAS-7 Variant, 1987-1989 HSV7 1988-89.jpg|HSV-7 Variant, 1988-1989 Australian Television Network (second era) 1987–1989 1989–1991 In 1987, the network attempted to revert to its original name through a complete rebrand; however, the Seven Network name was ultimately kept and became the official name of the network. The name appeared at the end of programmes from 1987 till 1991. Seven Network 1989–1999 On 23 January, along with the recently renamed Seven Network came a new logo with the circle modified to incorporate the 7. This logo is based on American television station WJLA-TV between 1975 and 2001. Seven Network 1989 Print.svg|Print Variant TVW7 1989-2000.jpg|TVW-7 Variant, 1989-1999 Seven Olympics Logo 1992-2000.png|Olympics Variant (1992-2000) XAustralia Edition 1 Seven Network 1.jpg.pagespeed.ic.ccdux L4S9.jpg|Olympics Variant (Gold) 2000–2003 The current ribbon logo was launched to coincide with the new millennium celebration on 1 January 2000. The ribbon logo was used in five colour variants: red, orange, yellow, green and blue, to symbolise passion, involving, fun, life and energy respectively. Seven (1999).png|Coloured Variants Seven Digital 2001-03.JPG|Digital Television Variant (2001-2003) 8240DD15-7C06-43AF-9E9D-76CE1A020EBF.jpeg|Alternative Digital Television Variant (2001-2003) Seven Olympics Logo 2000-2002.png|Olympics Variant (2000-2002) 2003–present The logo was simplified on 14 September 2003, effectively becoming simply two angled trapezoids, losing its gradient, shadows and colour-coded usages to become solid red. Seven logo print.svg|Print variant Seven Digital 2003.jpg|Digital Television variant (2003-2004) Seven Digital 2004.png|Digital Television variant (2004-2007) Seven Olympics.svg|Olympics variant (2004-present) AMN 290x170.png|3D variant (2007-2011) 7-2.png|3D variant (2011-2012) 27CAC788-18D9-4F57-8836-A2F67496349D.png|3D variant (2012-2016) 81096AA5-00DC-42D8-954B-051B84630DD9.png|3D variant (2014-present, used on Seven Productions) 7GC2018_logo.svg|Gold Coast 2018 coverage variant IMG 1343.PNG|Australian Olympic Team variant Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Melbourne, Victoria Category:Victoria Category:Seven West Media Category:1956 Category:Australia Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 7 Category:Television stations branded as channel 7 Category:ATN Category:HSV Category:BTQ Category:SAS Category:TVW Category:ADS